Regálame tu Amor
by Chinito4
Summary: ¿Es posible obtener dinero para regalar algo aún cuando el destino parece confabular en contra para que no se obtenga lo que se desea?.


Es otro día en Kyoto. Un lindo amigo amarillo de nombre "Pikachu" quiere obtener dinero para darle un regalo a su querida novia "Buneary", pero dinero es lo que no tiene. Pikachu piensa muy apenado para sí mismo por un momento.

Pikachu: Mañana es el día de san valentín y no tengo nada de dinero. Si no le regalo nada a Buneary, ella estará decepcionada y triste, y nunca me ha gustado verla triste. Desde que soy su novio, la he mantenido contenta, y no quiero verla triste. ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Sé que es lindo que se comparta cualquier cosa, hasta dinero, pero no quiero que alguien más me dé dinero, prefiero ganármelo.

Buneary llega a su lado.

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿recuerdas qué día es mañana?.

Pikachu: Sí, es el día de san valentín. ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer en ese día?.

Buneary: Sólo pasar todo el día con alegría.

Pikachu: Que bien.

Pikachu sale de la casa por un momento a tomar aire y a tratar de pensar en una manera para obtener dinero. Mientras está afuera de la casa, Pikachu es visto por Bulbasaur, su vecino de la casa de al lado.

Bulbasaur: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?.

Pikachu: Estoy tomando aire y estoy intentando pensar en alguna manera de obtener dinero.

Bulbasaur: ¿Obtener dinero?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Bulbasaur: ¿Para qué?.

Pikachu: Para darle un regalo de san valentín a Buneary.

Bulbasaur: ¿Y no tienes?.

Pikachu: No. No sé qué puedo hacer para obtenerlo.

Bulbasaur: Oye, yo puedo prestarte.

Pikachu: Gracias, pero no quiero el dinero de nadie. Prefiero ganármelo.

Bulbasaur: ¿Y por qué no buscas un trabajo?.

A Pikachu le parece una buena idea.

Pikachu: Excelente idea. Pero, ¿cuál trabajo consigo?.

Bulbasaur: El que a ti te parezca bueno.

Pikachu intenta pensar en algún trabajo.

Pikachu: Intento pensar en qué trabajar, pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Me darías alguna sugerencia?.

Bulbasaur le sonríe amigablemente.

Bulbasaur: Lo que se me ocurre, es que puedes trabajar como mesero de restaurante.

Pikachu se pone muy contento.

Pikachu: Gracias por la idea.

Así que Pikachu va a la ciudad, mirando adonde haya un restaurante en el que se necesite un mesero. Al ver un cartel que dice "Se necesita mesero" en un restaurante llamado "Su Comida es su Amiga", decide probar su suerte ahí. Pikachu entra y pide hablar con el dueño del restaurante. El dueño llega y lleva a Pikachu a su oficina.

Dueño: ¿Quieres ser un mesero en este restaurante?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Dueño: ¿Te sientes apto para este trabajo?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Dueño: Bueno, hemos estado buscando un mesero desde hace tres semanas. Así que estás contratado. Tu trabajo empieza hoy.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Pikachu se pone la ropa de un mesero y comienza a trabajar. Pero para su verdadera mala suerte, descubre que en realidad no tiene experiencia en este trabajo de mesero. Desde que comienza a trabajar, le va muy mal, debido a que él no recuerda muy bien quién pide qué cosa. Al pasar cerca de cuarenta minutos trabajando en esto, varios de los clientes piden que traigan al dueño del restaurante, ya que por el mal servicio, están indignados. Al escuchar las quejas, el dueño queda indignado con Pikachu.

Dueño: PIKACHU, VEN A MI OFICINA.

Muy nervioso, Pikachu va a la oficina, sabiendo qué le dirá el dueño.

Dueño: Dijiste que querías ser un mesero y dijiste que te sentías apto para este trabajo. Pero sólo has demostrado que este trabajo no es ideal para ti. ¿Tienes algo que decir?.

Pikachu: Sí. Olvidé decirle que sólo he visto cómo se trabaja en esto de ser un mesero, pero yo nunca trabajé como un mesero.

Dueño: ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?.

Pikachu: Lo había olvidado.

Dueño: Con lo mal que trabajaste, sólo haz hecho ver a los clientes que este restaurante es una vergüenza. No contrato a mis trabajadores para que le hagan creer a los clientes que trabajamos para hacer que se vayan enojados. Tu incompetencia me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no puedo permitirte seguir en este trabajo. Y aunque me pidas perdón por lo mal que trabajaste, no hay perdón que valga. Ahora quítate esa ropa y lárgate. ESTÁS DESPEDIDO.

Totalmente apenado por no haber podido obtener el dinero que deseaba, Pikachu se quita el traje de mesero, se lo devuelve al dueño y se va a la casa de Bulbasaur a pedirle otra sugerencia. Al llegar a la casa de Bulbasaur, Pikachu golpea la puerta y Bulbasaur le abre.

Bulbasaur: Hola.

Ahora, ve la cara triste de Pikachu.

Bulbasaur: Pikachu, ¿qué te ocurre?.

Pikachu: Intenté trabajar en lo que me sugeriste, y no funcionó.

Bulbasaur: ¿No te funcionó trabajar como mesero?.

Pikachu: No.

Bulbasaur se entristece.

Bulbasaur: Lo lamento. Yo tengo la responsabilidad por tu fracaso. Yo fui el que te sugirió ese trabajo.

Pikachu: No eres del todo responsable.

Bulbasaur: Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

Pikachu: Los clientes del restaurante quedaron indignados por mi falta de experiencia. El dueño del restaurante me despidió después de quejarse conmigo. Yo le dije que sí me sentía apto para ese trabajo y él me creyó. Le dije que sí quería ser un mesero y él aceptó. Así que me contrató y me dijo que mi trabajo empezaba hoy. Así que me puse el traje de mesero y comencé con el trabajo. Pero tuve una verdadera mala experiencia. No podía recordar quién pedía qué cosa. Después de cerca de cuarenta minutos, los clientes pidieron que trajeran al dueño del restaurante, y se quejaron de mi mal servicio. Así que el dueño me llevó a su oficina, y después de toda la reprimenda que me dio, me despidió.

Bulbasaur: ¿Y cuál es el nombre del restaurante en el que trabajaste?.

Pikachu: El nombre del restaurante es "Su Comida es su Amiga".

Bulbasaur: Oh, vaya. Ahora creo que debiste haber buscado otro restaurante.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué?.

Bulbasaur: Para trabajar como mesero en ese restaurante, se debe tener una experiencia tremendamente buena. Los meseros nunca deben olvidar lo que les piden los clientes. El dueño de ese restaurante es muy exigente con la experiencia.

Pikachu: Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes de irme a trabajar ahí, habría buscado otro restaurante.

Bulbasaur: Yo soy responsable por no haberte dicho que debías elegir con cuidado el restaurante.

Pikachu: No eres del todo responsable. En cuanto encontrara el restaurante en el que quisiera trabajar, debí haber vuelto contigo para preguntarte sobre lo de la experiencia que se exige. Yo también soy responsable por eso.

Bulbasaur: Los dos somos responsables de este fracaso. Tú eres responsable por no recordar lo que los clientes pedían y yo soy responsable por sugerirte algo en lo que no eras bueno.

Pikachu: Todavía no pienso darme por vencido. Quiero seguir intentándolo. ¿Puedes darme otra sugerencia?.

Bulbasaur: La otra sugerencia que te doy, es la de ser un botones de hotel.

Pikachu sonríe ante la sugerencia.

Pikachu: Buena idea. Gracias.

Pikachu se da la vuelta y va a buscar un hotel donde pueda trabajar. Al buscar por varias calles, encuentra un hotel con un aspecto anticuado llamado "Roca de Agua" que le parece un buen lugar para trabajar. Así que entra ahí y habla con el recepcionista.

Pikachu: Hola.

Recepcionista. Hola. ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?.

Pikachu: Sí, necesito un trabajo. Quiero trabajar como botones aquí.

Recepcionista: Está bien. Por favor llene estos formularios.

Pikachu toma los formularios.

Recepcionista: Y cuando haya firmado, podrá comenzar a trabajar aquí.

Pikachu: ¿Tiene una lapicera?.

Recepcionista: Sí.

Le entrega una.

Recepcionista: Aquí tiene.

Pikachu: Gracias. ¿Qué debo hacer con el formulario?.

El recepcionista señala cada parte.

Recepcionista: Debe escribir su nombre aquí. Debe escribir su fecha de nacimiento aquí. Debe escribir su edad aquí. Debe escribir la hora de entrada para trabajar, y debe escribir su hora de salida aquí. Y por último, debe escribir su firma aquí abajo.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Pikachu escribe su nombre, escribe su fecha de nacimiento, escribe su edad, escribe su hora de entrada y de salida, y pone su firma.

Pikachu: Ya firmé.

Le devuelve el formulario al recepcionista y el recepcionista lo mira.

Recepcionista: "Pikachu". "18 años". "4 de Agosto de 1.993". "09:00 a 20:00". "Pikachu". ¿Ésa es su firma?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Recepcionista: Muy bien. Queda contratado.

El recepcionista le entrega la ropa de botones a Pikachu y Pikachu comienza su trabajo. Pikachu entra a un ascensor y marca el número 4 para ir al cuarto piso. El ascensor cierra las puertas y comienza a subir. De pronto, sin saber porqué, Pikachu comienza a sentirse un poco asustado, pero imagina que es porque está nervioso, así que se relaja. Al llegar al cuarto piso, el ascensor se abre y Pikachu sale al pasillo. Al mirar, ve que el pasillo se ve como macabro y como si no hubiera sido pintado en muchos años. Comienza a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, y a medida que avanza, ve que las puertas de las habitaciones lucen como si estuvieran quemadas, y mientras sigue avanzando, una puerta se abre y un Treecko sale de la habitación, vestido totalmente de negro. El Treecko pasa a la derecha de Pikachu y se va al ascensor. Pikachu lo ve entrar al ascensor, pero no abriendo las puertas, sino atravesándolas. Al mirar eso, Pikachu siente que se le hiela la sangre de todo el cuerpo y comienza a sentir mucho miedo. Sigue caminando por ese pasillo y cuando llega a la puerta de ese Treecko, mira hacia dentro y ve que muchas cosas se ven quemadas. Pikachu entra a esa habitación a mirar y ve que todo en la habitación está quemado. Inmediatamente, Pikachu sale de la habitación, y cuando ha salido, la puerta se cierra de un golpe sin que nada ni nadie la haya cerrado. Pikachu corre hacia el ascensor y oprime el botón para subir y el ascensor se abre y Pikachu entra rápidamente y presiona el botón del octavo piso. El ascensor se cierra y comienza a subir. Mientras está en el ascensor, Pikachu recuerda que había visto a ese Treecko entrando al ascensor atravesando las puertas, y ahora para su gran sorpresa, no hay nadie en el ascensor, más que él. El ascensor llega al octavo piso y cuando las puertas se abren, Pikachu ve a una Bayleef vestida de negro como el Treecko del cuarto piso, pero algo más extraño en esta Bayleef, es que parece tener la cara un poco quemada. Pikachu sale del ascensor y la Bayleef entra y presiona el botón para ir al quinto piso. Tan pronto como el ascensor se cerró, Pikachu comienza a caminar por el pasillo, y entonces, ve que las puertas de cuatro habitaciones se abren al mismo tiempo, y de la primera puerta, salen dos Bouffalant, y luego, de la segunda habitación, sale un Breloom. Inmediatamente, de la tercera puerta, sale una Eevee con la misma ropa negra. Y de la cuarta puerta, salen tres Croagunk que también están vestidos de negro. Pikachu se aterra al ver a todos esos pokemon vestidos de negro y siente que ya ha visto demasiado y decide ir de vuelta al ascensor. Pikachu toca el botón para bajar y el ascensor comienza a subir. Pikachu comienza a sentir que su corazón se acelera debido al creciente terror que lo invade, así que presiona repetidas veces el botón. Hasta que el ascensor se abre y Pikachu entra de inmediato. Presiona el botón para ir al primer piso y el ascensor se cierra. Al llegar al primer piso, vuelve con el recepcionista.

Pikachu: Disculpe, lamento decirle que quiero renunciar.

Recepcionista: Está bien. Sólo déme el traje y puede irse.

Pikachu se quita el traje rápidamente y se lo devuelve al recepcionista. Al devolvérselo, Pikachu se despide y se va corriendo de ahí. Al volver a la calle donde vive, Bulbasaur lo ve y lo nota muy aterrado.

Bulbasaur: Pikachu, ¿qué te pasa?.

Pikachu le dice todo lo que le ocurrió en ese hotel.

Bulbasaur: ¿CUÁL ME DIJISTE QUE ES EL NOMBRE DEL HOTEL AL QUE FUISTE?.

Pikachu: "Roca de Agua".

Bulbasaur: Debiste haberme preguntado sobre los hoteles. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?.

Pikachu: No pensé que fuera necesario.

Bulbasaur: No debiste elegir ese hotel.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué?.

Bulbasaur: Me doy cuenta de que no conoces la historia de ese hotel.

Pikachu: ¿De qué estás hablando?.

Bulbasaur: Es un hotel fantasma.

Pikachu es invadido por un asombro imposiblemente grande.

Pikachu: Por favor, cuéntame esa historia, toda toda.

Bulbasaur comienza a decirle todo.

Bulbasaur: El hotel fue construido en 1.835 y lo llamaron "Roca de Agua". El hotel logró estar activo sólo por cuatro años, debido a que en 1.839, se incendió. En una noche de tormenta eléctrica, cuando faltaban veinte minutos para cerrar el hotel hasta el día siguiente, un rayo golpeó la ventana abierta de una habitación en la que estaba alojado un Treecko. Treecko intentó salir de su habitación, pero el humo lo asfixió antes de poder salir. Un minuto después que ese Treecko murió, una Bayleef estaba preparándose para dormir, pero un rayo golpeó su ventana. Entonces, su habitación comenzó a incendiarse, y la puerta de la habitación fue alcanzada casi instantáneamente por el fuego. Bayleef no logró escapar de su habitación y murió quemada. Su cara fue la única parte de su cuerpo que se quemó sólo un poco. Un tercer rayo golpeó la entrada del hotel, justo en donde estaba la recepción. El recepcionista no pudo salir de su puesto y murió sin que nadie pudiera salvarlo. Todo el hotel comenzó a incendiarse muy rápidamente. Los otros alojados en el hotel, una Eevee, tres Croagunk, un Breloom y dos Bouffalant murieron al no poder salir de sus habitaciones. Cuando los bomberos llegaron ahí, no pudieron hacer demasiado, debido a que el hotel estaba casi totalmente quemado cuando llegaron. Y nadie del hotel sobrevivió. Desde entonces, nadie se acerca a ese lugar.

Cuando Bulbasaur termina de contar la historia del hotel, Pikachu comienza a tambalearse, como si fuera a desmayarse.

Bulbasaur: Pikachu, siéntate, siéntate y respira profundamente. Relájate por favor.

Pikachu hace lo que Bulbasaur le dice y logra evitar que el desmayo le llegue.

Pikachu: Gracias, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Por nada. Creo que es mejor que no te dé ninguna otra sugerencia. Cada vez que te doy una sugerencia para que obtengas dinero, todo sale mal.

Pikachu: Quiero intentarlo una última vez.

Bulbasaur: Está bien. ¿Quieres otra sugerencia?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Bulbasaur: Está bien. Otra cosa que puedes intentar, es trabajar como vendedor de golosinas y comidas en un servicentro de una gasolinería.

Pikachu: Me parece bien. Pero será lo último que intente. Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas para obtener ese dinero.

Bulbasaur: ¿Todavía tienes esperanza de ganar dinero, aunque sea un poco?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Bulbasaur: Está bien.

Pikachu: Nos vemos más tarde.

Bulbasaur: De acuerdo.

Pikachu se va a buscar una gasolinería. Luego de buscar por once minutos, encuentra una gasolinería. Pikachu pide trabajar ahí y lo contratan. Así que comienza con el trabajo. Pero desgraciadamente, siempre que van clientes al servicentro para comprar comida u otras cosas, Pikachu nunca logra recordar bien los precios. Debido a lo mal que hace el trabajo, Pikachu es despedido inmediatamente. Habiendo perdido este otro trabajo, Pikachu pierde todas las esperanzas por el dinero que esperaba ganar y regresa a su calle. Cuando llega, ve que Bulbasaur está afuera.

Pikachu: Bulbasaur, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?.

Bulbasaur: Quise esperarte hasta que llegaras. Veo que otra vez te fue mal.

Pikachu: Sí, no pude hacer nada bien. Y ahora tengo que darle la cara a Buneary. Desearía no verla triste, pero será inevitable que ella se entristezca.

Bulbasaur: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

Pikachu: No. Tengo que hacer esto, solo.

Bulbasaur: Está bien. ¿Pero me dejarías ver, aunque no esté contigo?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Pikachu camina hacia su casa y golpea la puerta, pensando en que si Buneary se entristece, podría terminar con él y hasta podría correrlo de la casa, ya que muchas novias hacen eso cuando se entristecen. Bulbasaur se asoma a ver. Buneary abre la puerta y ve que Pikachu está triste.

Buneary: Hola, Pikachu. ¿Dónde estuviste, y qué te pasa que estás triste?.

Pikachu: Buneary, voy a confesarte honestamente lo que ocurrió.

Pikachu comienza a decir todo lo que le ocurrió.

Pikachu: Mañana es el día de san valentín y yo no tenía nada de dinero para regalarte nada. Así que salí a tomar aire y a intentar pensar en qué podría trabajar para obtener dinero. Bulbasaur me encontró ahí y me sugirió que trabajara como mesero. Yo acepté, pensando que así ganaría dinero. Y me fui a un restaurante llamado "Su Comida es su Amiga". Allí estuve en la oficina del dueño del restaurante y me contrató. Pero sólo pude trabajar ahí por cerca de cuarenta minutos, porque yo no podía recordar muy bien lo que los clientes pedían. Así que se quejaron con el dueño, y el dueño me reprendió y me despidió inmediatamente. Volví a la casa de Bulbasaur y le dije lo que ocurrió. Después me sugirió que trabajara como un botones en un hotel. Así que fui a buscar un hotel, y encontré uno con un aspecto anticuado llamado "Roca de Agua". Pero desde después de firmar para empezar a trabajar ahí, sentí que ese hotel me aterraba. Comencé a asustarme, pero imaginé que era porque estaba nervioso, así que me relajé y entré a un ascensor. Llegué al cuarto piso y salí del ascensor. Cuando miré al pasillo, se veía como macabro y como si no hubiera sido pintado en muchos años. Entonces, vi a un Treecko vestido de negro, y lo vi ir hacia el ascensor, y vi que entró al ascensor, pero no abriendo la puerta, sino atravesándola. Me aterré al ver eso y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se heló, y luego fui a su habitación. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, todo se veía como si estuviera quemado. Entré a la habitación de ese Treecko y todo se veía quemado. Salí de esa habitación y de repente, la puerta se cerró de un golpe, sin que nada ni nadie la cerrara. Corrí aterrado hacia el ascensor y oprimí el botón para subir. El ascensor se abrió y entré. Oprimí el botón para ir al octavo piso y el ascensor subió. Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas al llegar al octavo piso, vi a una Bayleef vestida de negro como el Treecko del cuarto piso, pero algo más extraño que noté en esa Bayleef, es que parecía tener la cara un poco quemada. Salí del ascensor y esa Bayleef entró y presionó un botón y el ascensor se cerró. Tan pronto como se cerró, comencé a caminar por el pasillo y vi que las puertas de cuatro habitaciones se abrieron al mismo tiempo. De la primera salieron dos Bouffalant. De la segunda puerta salió un Breloom. De la tercera puerta salió una Eevee, y de la cuarta puerta salieron tres Croagunk, y lo extraño en todos ellos, es que todos estaban vestidos de negro. Me aterré tanto, que fui al ascensor y oprimí repetidas veces el botón para bajar. El ascensor se abrió y entré y oprimí el botón para bajar al primer piso. Llegué a la recepción y le dije al recepcionista que quería renunciar. Así que me dijo que está bien y que sólo le diera el traje y podía irme. Así que me quité rápidamente el traje y me fui corriendo de ahí. Volví a esta calle y Bulbasaur me vio aterrado y me preguntó que porqué estaba aterrado y le dije todo.

Pikachu le cuenta la historia del hotel que Bulbasaur le contó.

Buneary: No puedo creerlo. Tuviste una experiencia paranormal.

Pikachu le dice a Buneary lo del último trabajo que obtuvo.

Pikachu: Buneary, lamento decirte que no logré obtener nada de dinero. Y aunque Bulbasaur me dijo que él podía prestarme de su dinero, yo no acepté, porque prefería ganármelo. Pero ya no sé qué más puedo hacer. Ahora dime cómo te sientes. Dime lo que sea.

Buneary le sonríe.

Buneary: Me siento orgullosa de ti por lo que intentaste hacer por mí. Me siento tan contenta de que hayas hecho todo eso sólo con el fin de darme un regalo.

Pikachu: ¿Cómo puedes sentirte contenta?. ¿No estás triste?.

Buneary: No.

Pikachu: ¿No vas a terminar conmigo?.

Buneary: No. No veo que eso sea un buen motivo para que dejemos de ser novios.

Pikachu: Si hubiera tenido mejor suerte, habría obtenido dinero, aunque sea un poco, para regalarte cualquier cosa. Te digo que eres una novia sensacional. Y que cada día es mejor sólo porque sé cuánto me amas. La verdad, es que te amo más de lo que me amo a mí mismo y ni siquiera pude regalarte nada. Lo siento mucho.

Buneary lo abraza.

Buneary: Pikachu, me has regalado algo mejor que cualquier otro regalo.

Buneary deja de abrazarlo y lo mira frente a frente.

Pikachu: ¿Qué cosa?.

Buneary: Me has regalado tu amor. Lo que más deseo, es saber que tú me amas.

Pikachu: ¿En serio?.

Buneary: Sí, Pikachu. Tu amor es lo mejor que puedes regalarme. No necesito nada más que tu amor para saber que me amas.

Pikachu olvida la tristeza. Él y Buneary vuelven a abrazarse por unos cortos segundos y Pikachu vuelve a sonreír.

Pikachu: ¿Sigues amándome?.

Buneary: Sí. El único mejor regalo que necesito para el día de san valentín, es tu amor. Gracias por regalarme tu amor.

Pikachu: De nada. Y gracias a ti por seguir siendo mi novia. Nunca podría encontrar otra novia como tú.

Bulbasaur se acerca a ellos con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

Bulbasaur: Que ambos sigan siendo novios por toda su vida.

Pikachu y Buneary: Gracias, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Por nada.

Pikachu y Buneary se abrazan y se besan por varios segundos mientras Bulbasaur los mira verdaderamente contento.

FIN


End file.
